Player city
Player city is a type of city established and maintained by players. The mayor administers a player city through the city control panel in the archive room of the City Hall. Establishing a player city The steps to establishing a player city are: *Place a deed for a City Hall on a planet that has not reached: **20 cities on Corellia, Naboo, or Tatooine **50 cities on Dantooine, Lok, Rori, or Talus *The character with which you place the City Hall deed will automatically declare its residence as the City Hall. Four additional characters must place a house within 150 meters of City Hall and declare residence within 24 hours. Player city rank Player city rank is determined by citizenship and enables the following civic structures: Advancement Player cities update once a week; the exact time for the city update can be determined from the City Maintenance Terminal located in City Hall. Prior to taxation and city maintenance, the city rank and citizenship is validated. If the city has enough citizens to advance, the city is promoted. If the city does not have enough citizens to maintain their current rank, they are demoted. The Mayor is notified of any changes in city rank. Specialization A specialization gives the city a bonus in some area for an increased cost in city maintenance. Different city specializations are available provided the city is of sufficient rank (minimum of Rank 3). A city can have only one specialization at a time and may only be changed once a week (to take effect with the next city update). Once a specialization is put into effect, it remains until the Mayor changes or removes it. Decorations Decorations can be placed in a city of any rank by the mayor. Placement and maintenance fees are paid from the city treasury. Civic structures Civic structures can be placed in a city that meet the required city rank by the mayor. Maintenance fees are paid from the city treasury. Maintenance The weekly maintenance on a city varies depending on your city's rank, what structures you have placed and what specializations you have in place. You can find a detailed read-out of your city's weekly maintenance on the city terminal in your city hall (not the structure terminal). City maintenance is taken from the city treasury once a week. Once the city's rank has been validated, the city's weekly maintenance fee is subtracted from the treasury. City Hall maintenance is paid first, then the rest of the structures. If the city can't pay for a structure, it becomes damaged and the mayor is notified of the structure status; the status of a civic structure can be checked from the City Maintenance Terminal. If a civic structure is damaged and reaches 0 condition, it is destroyed. **If City Hall is destroyed, all civic structures and decorations are destroyed and the city is disbanded; a city should take four weeks to decay if no maintenance is paid. If a city can't pay for mission terminals, skill trainers, or decorations they are destroyed and the Mayor is notified. Elections Elections are held every 3 weeks. Candidates—including the Incumbent Mayor—may only register on the ballot during the first two weeks of each election cycle. All candidates may withdraw from the race at any time. Emails are sent to all citizens when a candidate enters or withdraws from the race. You can see which part of the voting cycle the city is in by examining the Voting Terminal: Voting Weeks 1 and 2, and Election Week. *Challenger win: all mayor abilities, civic structures, and decorations are automatically transferred to the new mayor. *Challenger loss or election tie: the mayor retains their position. *No challenger: the incumbent mayor is automatically reelected. : No auto-voting happens in the game anymore--auto-voting of all citizens for the incumbant was removed in 2004, auto-voting of newly-declared/re-declared citizens for that election cycle only was removed in 2009. Updated March 2011. GCW Alignment With Game Update 15, Player Cities can now align their city to either Imperial or Rebel faction, or choose to remain Neutral in the GCW. When a player city is aligned, the following bonuses will apply: *+100% Point Gain towards Factional Presence in overlapping GCW Region. *+10% Point Gain towards Factional Presence per rank. *+5% Point Gain towards Factional Presence per year after founding date. Player Cities that are not aligned will still experience roaming factional spawns outside the confines of their city borders. External links *City map maker - Flash browser applet. *City Buildings *Player City Gardens *Players Cities Data Base Data Base with all the Player cities classified by planets and Servers and Ranks *Player City Listings Category:Articles